


The Two of Cups

by johnlocked_221B



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, First Meetings, Inspired by Art, M/M, Met Gala 2018, Party, Pastel Dan and Punk Phil, Phan - Freeform, Strangers to Lovers, YouTube, dan's the angel, kind of I guess?, kind of but inspired by it, phil's a demon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-14 22:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14778641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnlocked_221B/pseuds/johnlocked_221B
Summary: Dan's ever helpful roomate Tyler is forcing Dan to go to the YouTuber party his friend is hosting, with the theme of 'Heavenly Bodies' to match this years Met Gala. And his friend wasn't going to let up the opportunity to get them both dressed up and have a wild so why not give it his full, especially when a hot guy he met the other day says he's turning up too.Phil certainly wasn't expecting to meet an angel that night, but the heavens seemed to have delivered.Written inspired by the incredible art https://avisualsnack.tumblr.com/post/174294496309/the-met-gala-meets-celestial-beings-a-look by @genen0x on tumblr. I honestly saw the art and could not stop thinking about it until I wrote this fic!Also massive credit to @workinprogress91 on tumblr for helping me beta this fic! means a lot! :D





	The Two of Cups

Sunday mornings were never quite Dan's style. Sunday mornings where Dan was woken up by his over-energised flatmate were even less so.

"Daniel Howell, get your ass out of that bed, we have got a  _ job  _ to do today," Tyler Oakley shrilled, walking confidently through Dan's room and opening the curtains wide. Dan groaned, and shoved his head further into his pillow, trying to block out both the bright light and the high pitched voice coming from his left. Anytime in the morning was deemed too early for him to get up on a Sunday, and right now it felt to him like 5:00 AM. He willed himself to fall back asleep, even if it was just for a moment, and continued to ignore his best friend.

"-so I was thinking, the Sun would be perfect, a gold glittery suit would look GREAT on me and- are you even listening to a word I'm saying?" Tyler continued, before grabbing the pillow from underneath Dan's head. Dan's eyes snapped open, and saw a frown on Tyler's face.

"What're you on about?" He questioned, words barely making sense in his head. Tyler gave out an exasperated sigh, before he started again.

"The party. I just mentioned it. All the popular YouTubers will be there. We have to go as Heavenly Bodies, y'know like the Met Gala this year?" He said, slower this time.

"Right," Dan replied slowly, trying to work out what his friend was on about. "Wait, a party? What does that have to do with the sun?"

Tyler shook his head. "Look, I'm not gonna explain it to you when you can't think about more than two words. Get in the shower, and I'll explain it all to you over breakfast. Be quick, though," He added. "Because we've got a lot to do. Save any dates with your left hand for later!"

Dan groaned once again as Tyler left the room, grinning as he slammed the door shut. Dan could hear him walk through to their kitchen and start rummaging around in the drawers, so he begrudgingly moved the covers off himself and made to get out of his bed.

By the time he'd showered and gotten dressed into some skinny jeans and a light blue jumper, he could smell something tasty coming from the other room, and was finally persuaded to leave his room. He sat down at the table as Tyler put two plates of thick pancakes down, and immediately tucked in.

"So," Tyler began after a minute of solely eating, "What I was  _ trying  _ to tell you earlier was that we've got an invite to this party on Friday."

Dan rolled his eyes. "Really? I mean, I like socialising and all but we were only as PJ's the other week! I was planning a lazy weekend this week." He moaned, and Tyler rolled his eyes in return.

"Yeah, but this one is different!" Tyler continued, jumping slightly in his seat in excitement. "It's based off the Met Gala, everybody is to come in fancy dress as Heavenly Bodies!"

"You're telling me that not only am I being dragged to a party, but it's a dress-up party where I'll be sure to embarrass myself?" He asked, and Tyler shook his head.

"You won't embarrass yourself, because I've already had the perfect idea for our costumes!" He said excitedly. "I'm gonna go as the sun, glittery golden suit and all and you can go as the moon, we'd look great together!"

Dan willed himself to agree with Tyler, but he couldn't quite see it. It was a great idea and everything, but he didn't suit the moon. His vaguely pastel aesthetic might match, but out in public to a party? Why not just wear something more natural and blend in with the crowd.

"Look, I can see you're not convinced. But please, just entertain me, at least long enough for us to go out shopping," Tyler pleaded. "You never know, we may come up with some other great idea for you while we're out."

"Yeah, maybe," Dan said, before stabbing a great chunk of pancake and putting it in his mouth.

Thirty minutes later, they were out of the house and on the tube, headed towards their nearest shopping centre. The shops in London rarely failed to provide what Dan had set out to buy, but today he felt like it may be one of those rare occasions. As much as he liked an evening out with friends, he couldn't help but crave a night where he stayed in, curled on the sofa with pizza and popcorn, and a comedic movie on the screen.

"Hey, we'll find you something- this theme is too good an opportunity to pass on!" Tyler told Dan, as if reading his mind. Dan smiled. If nothing else, he had the best fashion adviser he knew on his side.

The first shop they tried was a well known, big brand clothes shop, and Tyler didn't let them spend longer than 15 minutes in it.

"No, no, no- they've got the _complete_ wrong style- if I wanted overpriced, 1980 style suits I would've asked my Dad if he had anything..." He trailed on, leading the way with Dan following sheepishly behind. He hadn't thought the clothes had been _too_ bad- maybe a little behind the times, and not the style _they_ were looking for, but his friend was always over-dramatic about the smallest mishap, especially when it came to clothes.

The second shop they tried was a smaller, local shop, which sold male suits and party wear. Tyler had been drawn in by the silver sparkly suit on show in the window, and had gone straight to the assistant and asked if they had the blazer in gold. It turned out, they had, so he had been whisked away to the back room to get measured, leaving Dan by himself to look around the rest of the shop.

Nothing jumped out at him. Of course, there was the silver suit from the window which would fit with Tyler's idea very nicely, but Dan had taken a proper look at it and realised it would never be the right one. They had some nice black and white suits though- perhaps if he wore a white one, he could claim to be a star? It wasn't very original or exciting, but perhaps that's what Dan would prefer. He was lost in thought when he passed by a rack of trousers, and nearly hit another customer.

Dan looked at the guy he'd just narrowly missed, and he felt the breath escape his body. He was tall, at least as tall as Dan, and Dan felt himself stare. He was wearing skin tight black jeans, with rips in them that were showing too much skin to be legal, and he wore an almost cape like black jacket, which ran down to below his knees. And the loose cut top he was wearing underneath showed a swirling tattoo, going upwards towards his neck with fire, and some kind of creature that Dan couldn't make out. It led to his face, which was angular and looking at him quizzically with a raised eyebrow on top of piercingly blue eyes, shadowed by chunky glasses which made him look purely hot and  _ oh god were they snake bites on his bottom lip- _

Dan pulled his eyes away from his lips, eyes wide as he offered a small smile to the person. He looked oddly familiar, but Dan was  _ sure  _ he would've remembered meeting him before.

"Daniel Howell, right?" He asked with a low, slightly Northern voice, eyes flicking over him. Dan blushed, confused as to how he knew his name.

"Yeah, that's me. Well, most call me Dan," He replied back awkwardly, not knowing how to react.

"I've seen your videos," The man continued, and Dan nodded. He had numerous subscribers on his YouTube channel, so it made sense that this guy knew him from there. "I'm Phil. Phil Lester."

The penny dropped. Phil was himself also a YouTuber, one who Tyler had talked about a few times. Perhaps he had seen a glance of him on his friends computer screen once. "Oh- well, it's good to meet you, my friend watches a lot of your stuff."

"He does, does he? You don't happen to mean Tyler Oakley, do you? Didn't know he was a fan of mine." Phil replied, still staring at Dan.

"Yeah, I do- but how'd you know that?"

"Oh, I told you I watched your videos. I know you live together- you're both quite popular anyway." Phil answered. Dan felt himself blush again, despite there being no real cause for it. They stood, staring at each other for a second, before Phil spoke again. "You don't happen to be going to this party this Friday, are you?"

"Yeah- Tyler's getting his suit measured now, actually." Dan explained, excitement bubbling in his veins. Perhaps there was a reason after all for him to go to this party.

"That's cool," Phil said, running his tongue over the metal ring in his lip. Dan hoped he didn't notice the way his eyes followed the movement. "I'm searching myself for something to wear, but I don't seem to think there's anything quite my style here..."

Dan got a vision of Phil, dressed in a tight black suit, standing low against a wall during this party, and he had to shake himself to stop imagining it. "I mean, I'm sure you'd suit anything in this shop to be honest,"

Phil gave a short chuckle. "You're cute." He replied, smirking as heat once again rose in Dan's pale cheeks. "But nothing here's got my name stamped on it. I think I might have to call it a day and buy something online instead."

"Yeah, I've been thinking the same. I just always worry that the stuff won't fit, y'know?" Dan rambled.

"Ah, I usually just go for the smaller size if I'm unsure, and it's usually fine. Take these jeans- a little bit tight, but I'd be lying if I said it didn't make me look good from behind." He said back, winking at Dan.

"Yeah, well at least Tyler doesn't have to worry about online sizes for this weekend..." He began, but was cut off by the man himself returning from the changing room, gold suit in hand and face full of grin.

"I see what you mean," Phil said. "Well, I've got things to be getting on with, stuff to do. I guess we'll have to finish this conversation on Friday?"

"Yeah, Friday. I'll see you there." Dan replied back, talking quickly as Phil smirked and walked towards the exit behind Dan. As he passed, his ran his hand softly over Dan's, the cool metal of rings brushing against his hand, as he winked once more at Dan as he left the shop. Dan lifted his hand up, staring at it as if it were a foreign object.

"You. Have. GOT to be kidding me- was that Phil Lester you were talking to?" Tyler exploded.

"Yeah," Dan replied, still standing shell-shocked at the place where they had just been talking.

"And- was he  _ flirting with you?" _ Tyler nearly screamed, and Dan felt himself blush.  _ No, _ there was no way Dan was going to entertain the thought that Phil might've been flirting with him. "Man, am I  _ so  _ jealous- he's such a hot guy, have you seen his videos?"

Dan shook his head. "He seemed nice. He's coming to this party on Friday, said we'll have to catch up there or something."

"No. WAY. Did he say that! He's like one of the most popular, too cool to hang out with everybody else kind of guy!" Tyler shrieked, causing Dan to wince. "You can't be serious. He's usually alone in a corner at parties, he never talks to anybody he doesn't know! Wait-" He broke off again, "He wasn't asking you there as, y'know, like- a  _ thing?" _

"What?" Dan asked. "No, he literally said hi and that's he'd see me at the party."

"Oh, you two would look so  _ good  _ together, I cannot WAIT to see you." Tyler continued to ramble, despite Dan's protests. "We have GOT to get you something proper to wear this weekend!"

At last, Dan found he could agree with Tyler. It seemed odd, but after a 5 minute conversation with a guy Dan was suddenly so much more excited to go to this dress up party.

"Let's shop round then, see if there's anything that inspires me," Dan suggested, and Tyler cheered.

It was half an hour and 3 shops later that Dan spotted them. They were passing between shops, down a quiet and secluded street, when Dan looked in the window of a small charity shop, and they were there, in the front window. He stopped, and grabbed Tyler's arm. Letting out a quick gasp once he saw, Tyler walked towards the shop, dragging Dan in his wake and muttering something about how perfect this would be.

The shop inside was quiet, but busy with items everywhere. There was a women sitting on the till at the back, eyes flicking up to them quickly as they walked in, but she looked back down straight after, immersed in a book she was reading. Dan didn't care- he immediately made a beeline for the front window. Reaching out a hand, he stroked the soft feathers, and lifted them down from their stand.

It was a pair of pure white, glowing wings, about three quarters the height of Dan, with straps over the shoulders to fit onto a human. Tyler looked at Dan with a gleam in his eyes.

"It's perfect!" He exclaimed, taking them from Dan and lifting them up to help him try them on. They fit easily, and Tyler helped tighten the buckles around his shoulder. "You look angelic! This is perfect! We need a white suit to match- with gold trims, and then- ooh! A gold cape, flowing just underneath these, that'll cover up the straps, and..."

Dan twirled round, looking at himself in the mirror and found himself smiling widely. They looked perfect on him, and he could see himself now- walking into the party, the angel by Tyler's side... he was sure that'd get Phil's attention anyway.

As if reading his mind, Tyler continued. "Phil won't be able to keep his eyes off you! Well, I'm not sure anybody would, but this would seriously grab his attention. Two complete opposites-" He giggled.

"Tyler, stop! You don't even know if he likes boys, and you're already acting as if we're in love or something! We literally met half an hour ago, talked for barely 10 minutes!" Dan replied, trying to rationalise with him.

"Oh honey, he's so gay, talks about it all the time in his videos." Tyler said, and Dan tried to mask the way his heart leapt at these words. It was just some stupid crush on a hot guy dressed in tight black clothes, but suddenly his whole day seemed to be set around finding the best possible outfit to make Phil notice him.

Dan took his wings off, and proceeded to go to the till to pay. Apparently, they'd been trying to get rid of them for a while, but nobody had seemed to want them- so the nice lady had told them at the till. The price came to £37.00 but Dan gave a whole £50 note and told her to keep the change.

The two boys went on to Tyler's favourite suit shop next, the blond telling Dan that they loved him there and would be happy to get him a white suit with a few tweaks. And Tyler was right- they took Dan’s measurements, found the style suit he wanted, and listen to Tyler as he rattled off what he wanted changed to it.

"So, he's an angel right? So I'm thinking, gold trim to match his cape at the bottle of the jacket, and feathery silver ruffles around the collar and sleeves, to match the wings right? And the pants need to fit tight around him, almost like skinny jeans- yeah, those ones are perfect-" He instructed, turning to Dan for advice and consent every so often. Dan was happy enough to let Tyler take the lead, because he knew what he was talking about more than Dan did. When he got a vision in his mind, it was very hard to deter him away from it, and Dan wasn't about to stop him now.

They left the shop soon after, receipt in hand and a promise that the suit would be delivered by Wednesday at the latest. Dan was perhaps a couple hundred pounds shorter after the trip, but he couldn't complain as he was sure it'd be worth it.

The rest of the afternoon was spent in Dan's room, lazily lying on his bed and stalking Phil on YouTube and social media. He had found the other man's twitter and followed him, receiving a notification that @AmazingPhil had followed him back barely 5 minutes after. Dan smiled to himself, before grabbing his laptop from the side and opening it to his channel. It seemed Phil did a range of different videos, from vlogs to older, bizarre videos. He played some of his older stuff to begin with, smiling as he saw a younger, more dorky looking Phil, who wore brighter clothes and had a black fringe across his forehead instead of the styled quiff Dan had seen that morning.

He spend the next few hours watching his content, moving slowly forwards in time, and noting how he changed from a nerdy, almost emo teen to a more mature man. His style of videos had changed, becoming more vloggy and less random- as well as his looks. He had a well shaped body, which had filled out more over the years, and his face had become sharper, perhaps shown more by the change in hairstyle. Now, he wore darker clothes, and Dan hadn't failed to watch the first video he filmed since getting snakebites. His tattoos had slowly become more prominent as time had gone on too, slowly painting his body with intricate designs.

As he clicked off one video, a new video suddenly popped up at the top, released 3 minutes ago. It was a weekly round up of the past week, filmed earlier today as Dan recognised the black jacket and jeans he was wearing. He must've filmed it after he'd gotten back from being out, Dan thought, looking at the clock and realising that it was 7:00 already.

The Phil on the screen looked just as good as he had in real life earlier, a lot hotter than he did in his younger videos. He listened to Phil's voice, half paying attention as he talked to the viewers about how he met up with some old university friends last Thursday. He continued to talk for a few minutes, mentioning the other things that happened in his week, until he began to talk about that very day.

"So today I woke up quite early, as I had to go shopping to buy myself an outfit for this YouTubers party I'm invited to on Friday," He explained, "But I couldn't find anything to quite suit my style, so I'm gonna have to buy stuff online instead- I'll upload a selfie Friday night if you want. I did meet this really pretty guy though, he was super cute and just popped up out of nowhere in a quiet shop. He had the prettiest eyes and this  _ massive  _ dimple!"

Dan's heart stopped, then suddenly started again at five times the speed. Was Phil talking about him? Of course he must be- he couldn't have met another guy with dimples in a small shop today; that'd be too big a coincidence. But did that mean he was calling Dan pretty and cute? What the hell?

"So yeah, I was too nervous to give him my number, but he's also a YouTuber who's going to this party, so we'll see what happens." He finished, shrugging softly before the video had a jump cut to the end screen. Dan was left with no doubt that it was him Phil had been talking about, and something warm spread through him.

"Tyler, you watched Phil's latest update?" He shouted to his friend, who he knew was just in the room next door.

"Who's the stalker now? No I haven't!" He replied.

"Shut up and watch it!" Dan huffed. Whilst he waited for Tyler to watch it, he took some mirror selfies with him curled up inside his pale grey blanket. After deciding which one was his favourite, he edited it slightly, before posting it to all his social media with the caption 'sleepy sunday'

"Oh. My. GOD! He's fucking talking about you! About YOU Dan! He is  _ not  _ going to know what has hit him when you turn up to the party on Friday." Tyler screamed back, having obviously finished Phil's video. He burst into Dan's room and threw his hands up. "He has got a  _ massive  _ crush on you, Dan! You are a lucky bastard! Oh, I am  _ so  _ looking forwards to this Friday."

Dan blushed, but allowed his friend to drag him up from his bed, and started to prepare dinner with him. About halfway through, his phone buzzed as he received a notification from twitter.

_ @amazingphil:  _ @danielhowell that blanket looks a little bit too big for just one person ;)

Dan stopped breathing for the second time that night. So, Phil wanted to flirt with him? Dan began to type out his answer.

_ @danielhowell:  _ @amazingphil it's a shame there's nobody for me to share it with here :(

It only took a few minutes before Dan's phone was going again.

_ @amazingphil:  _ @danielhowell someone ought to sort that out- but what's in the bag?

Dan scrolled back up to see which bag Phil was talking about, and saw quickly that in the corner of the photo there was a bag full of what looked like fluffy white material. He knew it was his wings for Friday, but hopefully Phil wouldn't have been able to tell. He wouldn't want to ruin the surprise for anybody, especially not Phil himself.

_ @danielhowell:  _ @amazingphil that's for me to know, and you to find out on Friday ;)

_ @amazingphil:  _ @danielhowell oh i see how it is, i'm looking forwards to it- see you then bby

15 minutes later, the two housemates found themselves talking over a plate of pasta.

"Have you seen what twitter's been like after your tweet conversation with Phil?" Tyler asked, having already freaked out about said conversation just minutes before. "It's gone crazy- the hashtags #whosphilscrush? and #phan have been trending like mad."

"You're kidding. What's phan, our ship name or something?" Dan asked. Tyler nodded, mouth full of pasta. "Great. That's not gonna die down anytime soon."

"Kid, you won't hear the end of it until at  _ least  _ Friday!"

Dan looked in his mirror on Friday night, fully dressed and ready to go out. And damn, Tyler had sure done a great job on creating his outfit. Hit suit was tight fitting in all the right places, trimmed with gold trims and silver feathers, and his hand had multiple golden rings on it. His shoes were perfectly fitting (surprisingly, his giant feet always seemed to find ways to rub in new shoes), and his wings spread out behind him, obscured only partially by the golden cape that rested over his shoulders. The final touch was something Dan had been unsure of, but Tyler had  _ insisted  _ on him wearing- a faintly glowing halo which rested on the top of his curls. Dan couldn't help but be happy with how he looked- for once- and couldn't wait to see what his friends thought of him.

"You look  _ stunning _ , Dan!" Tyler told him as they made their way out of the door, towards the taxi waiting for them. Dan smiled, complimenting Tyler back. He was more low-key than Dan, which still wasn't particularly quiet- but he did look good. His golden suit was glowing, and reflected off the light from Dan's halo. He also had golden glitter, eye-shadow, and dark mascara on his face, which should've looked comedic, but of course Tyler pulled it off. Dan had opted for less obvious make-up, just a brush of clear glitter highlighter over his cheekbones.

"Let's go get you a man," Tyler said, and they left.

As soon as Dan stepped through the door, he could feel eyes on him. All around him, people stopped their conversation to stare at him, and Dan wasn't sure whether he enjoyed the attention or not. He felt slightly awkward, silently wishing that he hadn't been convinced to wear his halo, or seen the wings in that charity shop. But Tyler put his hand on his back, and guided him forwards towards a group of their friends.

They spent a bit of time talking to each other, catching up and complimenting each other's outfits, but Dan wasn't paying attention fully. He was scanning the area around him, looking for one certain person in the sea of crowds. To be fair, he didn't know half of the people Tyler was talking to, so he didn't feel too rude ignoring them slightly. Feeling a pair of eyes on him all of a sudden, he turned around and stared into the corner, by the drinks table.

Phil was standing there, off to the side slightly of a group of three people who were talking animatedly to each other. Phil, however, was staring straight at Dan, face seemingly blank of emotion. He was wearing a dark suit, which seemed to be lined with a golden robe, or cape- Dan couldn't tell from this far off. He stared back at Phil, caught in the other's eyes, before he turned to Tyler.

"Uh, I'm gonna go grab a drink, I'll catch up with you in a bit." He mentioned, already turned back towards Phil. His eyes still hadn't left Dan.

"Mate, we've been here barely 5 minutes- you're not gonna at least try socialising at-" Tyler tried to ask, but Dan was gone, already walking towards Phil. Tyler smirked, and took out his phone.

Phil looked better the closer Dan got to him. His black suit clung to him tightly- too tightly- and the dark colours did nothing to slow down Dan's heart. His hair was slicked back- not in the natural quiff he usually wore it out, but laid down flat with some kind of gel. Dan assumed he must've dressed up as some sort of demon- perhaps a satanic cult leader, from the looks of his gold chain that hung loosely around his neck, upside down cross attached at the bottom. Dan was sure people were staring at him as he walked across the room, but he ignored the looks he was receiving.

He made it to Phil at last, standing with his trademark smirk on his face. "This was certainly worth the wait." He said to Dan, looking him up and down.

"Hello to you, too," Dan replied, face heating up. Up close, he could see dark eyeliner around Phil's eyes, creating a stark contrast with his bright blue eyes.

"You look absolutely angelic," Phil continued, ignoring Dan. "Though, I suppose that  _ was  _ the point."

Dan moved in close to the other, once again acutely aware of everybody around them staring at the two. "Everybody's looking at us." He murmured.

"Looking at you, you mean. And they'd be idiots not to," Phil said. "Come on, let's go somewhere quieter. I don't like everybody else getting to stare at you too."

With those words, Phil grabbed the top of Dan's hand, dragging him through to the back of the crowd. Dan let himself be led by the other, eager to get out of the stuffy room and into the cooler, fresh air. His hand burned where Phil was touching it, and he didn't miss the smirk Tyler sent his way as they passed near him. They ended up by the back of the house, stood by the back wall in the small garden. It was completely deserted, leaving Dan and Phil alone together.

Phil didn't let go of Dan's hand quite yet, picking it up and running his fingers along the gold rings Dan was wearing. He rested on the ring at the top of his index finger, the one with a golden cross. "Y'know, I really think this would suit me better," He said, pulling it off Dan's finger and running it between his.

"Keep it then," Dan said, hand feeling cold now that Phil had dropped it. Phil gave Dan a smile, a more genuine one than his usual, and put it on his index finger instead, making sure to leave the cross upside down.

"You look, um, really good too!" Dan said, looking at Phil, who had stopped fiddling with the ring and was staring at Dan, moving closer slightly.

"Do I?" Phil asked in a low voice, standing tall over Dan, who was slouching slightly against the wall. 

"Yeah, you really do," Dan continued. "You're meant to be a demonic kind of creature, are-"

"Can I kiss you?" Phil cut him off, and Dan felt his mouth hang open, heating up as he looked between Phil's eyes and his lips. He didn't trust himself to speak, so just nodded.

Then Phil was leaning in, and their lips pressed together, tentatively at first but slowly picking up. Dan couldn't think- he couldn't focus on anything other than Phil on him, and let himself be pushed back up against the wall. He felt the cool metal of Phil's snakebites and gasped quietly, allowing his mouth to open wider and then they were kissing deeper, quickly and intensely in the cool outside air. As Phil pulled away, embarrassingly Dan let out a small whine, not being able to help himself.

"Fuck," Phil said breathlessly, before moving straight back to keep kissing Dan, hands moving up to hold his hair. "You look so perfect, so pure and innocent,  _ fuck _ ."

Dan pulled back, panting slightly and looked up at Phil, eyes dark. "Should we uh, get out of here?"

Phil almost growled. "Let's go back to my house, nobody's home except me tonight."

_ "Please, _ " Dan replied, and for the second time that night let himself be led off by Phil.

  
  


_ @tyleroakley:  _ opposites attract @danielhowell @amazingphil

_ photo: From the previous night, of Dan and Phil standing up against a counter and looking straight at each other. _

 

_ @danielhowell:  _ @tyleroakley @amazingphil ok tbf we do look good together

  
  


_ @amazingphil:  _ @danielhowell i think you left your ring here last night

_ Photo: A golden ring with a cross on it, on Phil's left hand which is lying on top of a counter. _

 

_ @danielhowell:  _ @amazingphil oh no, what a shame! guess i'll just have to come round again to pick it up... ;)  
  



End file.
